Altering the Moment/Transcript
Part 1 (It starts at the end of Just Friends, Star saw Marco and Jackie kiss during the Love Sentence concert. She leaves. Marco notices her leaving.) Marco: Star, where are you going? (She makes her way in the front row. He follows her.) Marco: Are you alright? I'm sorry about the... the, uh... It just kind of happened. Star: Oh, don't be silly! I just wanted to be down here by the stage so I could feel their sweat spraying on my face! (She chuckles) Sweat. Marco: Are you sure? Star: Duh! What are friends for? (Marco smiles. Star smiles back and pushes him.) Star: Now, go up there and be with your girlfriend! (Marco hugs Star.) Marco: You're the best friend a guy could have! (Star, weakly) Yeah. Now, go out and be with your girlfriend. (He runs back to his seat. Star walks out of the auditorium. As she walks off with a smile, she fires a green beam of energy from her wand into the air. It destroys the Love Sentence billboard. Later, she's back at the Diazs', in her room, crying.) Star: It should have been me with you, Marco! Me! (She opens up her journal and looks at a page with a drawing of her and Marco kissing. She resumes crying.) Why didn't I tell him I love him sooner? And one childhood crush took it away! Now I'm gonna be stuck with it, forever! Calm down, Star, you can get through it! Just steer clear of getting jealous. (She stops crying and takes a deep breath.) Just get use to it. Be cool. (In another day, she and Marco walk on the street, then Jackie skateboards by them. Marco waves and Star does as well, while grinning. On the school bus, Star sees Jackie at the front. She waves at her, but Star ignores her. At the school's cafeteria, Jackie walks up to Star's table, but she hogs the open seat from her. Jackie leaves with a disapproved look.) Jake: Star, why are you acting so selfish? Star: Talk to the wand! I ain't talking to you, nor wanna talk about it. (The next day, Jackie comes by the house. She knocks on the door and Star answers it, then sees Jackie, making her slam the door on her.) Jackie: Star, we need to talk. Why are you avoiding me? (Star comes out of the house, slams the door, and storms off.) Jackie: Where are you going? Star: Why do you care? (Elsewhere, Star continues walking.) Star: All because of that kiss, I feel jealous! I'm not gonna stand to that! No, sirree! (She bumps into a boy and falls to the ground.) Boy: I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. (He pauses and stares at Star for a moment. He picks up his book, gets up on his feet and bows to Star.) Boy: Princess Star Butterfly. Prince Reighard, at your service. Star: Prince? Also, how to you know my name? Reighard: I, too, was from Mewni. Why am I here? Well, after taking enough from my father, after arguing about me, not wanting to be king. I left and took half the family treasure with me, as well as the spell book. However, I had no possible way to leave Mewni, but I found an open portal that lead to Earth. I entered it and here I am, living a new life here. Although there are a few things that have me uncomfortable. Star: Yeah, but how do you know me? Reighard: Everyone knows you and your family back home, but not my father, nor my mother. Poor Mother. Star: Yeah, poor her. Anyway, I'm having trouble of my own. There's this girl with this boy who had a crush on her. I had a crush on him after I came here two years ago. And I need you to help me. I need you to take me back to the moment they first kissed. Reighard: I'm afraid I can't do that. Father told me never to help anyone with using the Time spell for anyone. If it were used, there will be a rip in the time-continuum. Star: Please, it's not like he's gonna know. Or like what you said might happened! Just this once. Reighard: Hmm, fine. What time? Star: November 21, 2016. Reighard: As you wish. (He opens his book and chants the spell and they vanish from the present. They arrive at Echo Creek Academy on November 21, 2016.) Star: It's now afternoon, the dance is tonight... You've done it! Janna: Star! There you are, I was looking for you! Made something just for tonight! (She pulls out a box and opens it, revealing a cake.) It's time to find out if the legend is true. Star: Sorry, Jann, but I'm gonna pass. I'm going with Marco to the dance. Janna: Come on, what are you gonna remember more, a high school dance or a dead clowns séance? Star: The high school dance! Sorry, Janna. (She and Reighard walk off.) Janna: But... we planned this yesterday. And who's that dork she's with? Star: Okay, now to go with Marco. Reighard: No, you can't, your past self is in there. One rule, not to meet your younger self. If you do, the possibility is that if encountering yourself could create a paradox, which could unravel the fabric of the space-time continuum! Star: So we should get past me out! But how do I do that? (Star then gets an idea. She heads to the door and imitates StarFan13) Star, I need to talk to you! (Past Star comes out of the gym.) Past Star: Hello? S-F-Thirteen? Hello? (Star hits her past self in the head with her wand. Which effects her, as well.) Star: Ow, that hurts! So, wait, I hit myself on the head. Why did it effect me, too? Reighard: Don't you get it? She's you and you're her. I think you know the rest. Star: Don't think I do. Reighard: I'll explain it to you later. Better take her place, because you have a ball to go to. Star: It's actually a dance. Reighard: Oh, right. (Star drags her past self into the art room. She comes out wearing her past self's clothes.) Star: Now to get to Marco. (She gets to the gym and sees Jackie heading the same way.) Star: Easy Peasy Time Freezy! (She freezes time and gets to the gym. After getting to Marco, she unfreezes time.) Star: Marco! Marco: Aah! Star, how did you...? Star: No time! I'm just glad I'm gonna go to the dance with you! Marco: O...kay. Star: See you at the dance! Marco: Star, wait! (She exits the gym and finds Reighard.) Star: Reighard? Reighard! Where are you? Reghard: In here! (He's in a locker. Star gets him out.) Thank you. Some muscular person put me in there. Star: Possibly Lars. Anyways, I did it! He's going with me! Reighard: Good, now let's go back to the present. Star: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not yet! I'm taking past me's place, so this goes right. Reighard: Don't you remember what I said? You don't know what might happen next! The pitfalls, the promises, the tragedies...! Star: Who cares? Reighard: I'' do! Star: Well, it's not like I needed all your help! I wanted to fix this! I had a crush on him since I first met him! Reighard: Love at first sight doesn't exist! Star: I think it does! Some other people do! Reighard: Think this through! Do you know what the consequences of your actions might hold? Star: A future king of Mewni! Reighard: Look, just listen to me for one minute! Star: No, you listen to me! I'm gonna do this, Jackie's just gonna be friends with Marco and me and you are gonna stay outta this! (She shoves him back. Reighard then sheds a tear.) Reighard: Fine! Now, I thought you were my role model, but I now find out that you're just self-centered, stubborn and infuriating. Star: I... Reighard: Just save it. You'll do your plan and I'll stay out of your way. Star: Wait, where are you going? (He pauses for a moment.) Reighard: I don't see why it matters to you. Aren't you focused on what you need to do? (He shape shifts into a eagle and flies away.) (That night, Star gets dressed for the dance.) Marco: Are you ready? Star: Coming. (She comes down the stairs, wearing her dress.) Star: How do I look? (He gazes lovingly at Star.) Marco: You look... dashing. Star: Thanks so much. (Knocks on the front door are heard. Star answers the door. It's Jackie.) Jackie: Hey, Star. Hey, Marco. Wait, are you both going to the dance or does Star have a date? Star: Sorry, Jackie, but I have my date right here. So I guess it feels bad you don't have a date to the dance. Jackie: Er... it's cool, it's cool. I'm sure I'll find someone else to dance with. Don't worry about me. Marco: Are you sure? Jackie: Yeah, you dudes go ahead. (She smiles worryingly.) Star: Okay, Jackie, see you at the dance. (They both leave the house.) Angie: Be back here by 9:00! (Jackie sees them leave. She lowers her head to the ground.) (Meanwhile, Reighard's in the park. He turns through pages and finds a page about the Future Eye. Words below the page say, "Do not use! - Quirhand".) Reighard: It must be done! (He gets up and spreads his arms out.) Forbidden to see the next thing when, show me what happens then. (A magical window shows Star and Marco getting married, having kids, then as queen and king in Mewni. Then sees Jackie on Earth, flirting with a boy, but he walks away, then sees her getting her prom photo alone, then sees her crying. He feels guilty for her. Meanwhile at the dance...) Marco: Say, Star, do you think she's gonna be alright? Star: I don't know, Marco. But I'm sure she's gonna be fine. I hope. Marco? Marco: Yeah, Star? Star: I know you don't feel the same way, but... I had a crush on you since the first day we met. I should have told you a long time ago, but... you wouldn't like me then. Marco: Wow, Star, that's... Star: Crazy, yeah. Marco: I wouldn't call you crazy. Star: Thanks. Hey, Marco? Marco: Yeah? (She kisses Marco. He accepts it. Elsewhere, Jackie sits on a bench. Reighard finds her.) Reighard: Mind if I sit with you, miss? Jackie: Why not? (He sits with her.) Jackie: Jackie. Reighard: Reighard. Jackie: Haven't seen you in school. By the way, your hair reminds me of... (Her voice breaks up.) ...of... (She cries.) ...someone who used to love me! (She continues crying.) Reighard: There, there, miss. I'm sure everything will be okay. Jackie: Maybe for everyone else, but I feel like I'm gonna be the only girl having no guy in my life. Why would Marco do this to me? Reighard: I'm afraid it wasn't this Marco you've mentioned. Jackie: How to you know? Reighard: I think this (He pulls out his spell book.) will answer you. 'End of Part 1.' Part 2 (The next part starts off with Star walking off to school, but Reighard arrives in his eagle form and turns back into his Mewman form. He blocks her path.) Star: Reighard, don't do that, you scared me! Reighard: Sorry, I'm sometimes used to that. Star: Mkay. Hey, are you still mad about yesterday? (Reighard shouts) No! (in a calmly tone) I mean no. The water is under the bridge. But I realized last night, I was right. Star: About what? Reighard: About this! (He opens his spell book to show Jackie's future.) Reighard: ''After you kept them from not being together, she lives a lonely life, (It first shows Jackie talking with Justin and Robert, but they walk away.) with no one but her friends. (Janna and StarFan13 arrive and Janna puts her hand on Jackie's shoulder.) Until they're gone off to college, she dropped out to make a name of herself. She was wrong. (She now stands on a ledge of a building.) After living her new terrible life, she made a turn for the worst. Jackie: Goodbye, cruel world! (Reighard closes the book.) Reighard: So I need to fix what you've caused! Star: No! I can't have Marco back with Jackie! I worked hard on getting him to be with me! Reighard: By "hard", you mean by getting me to take you to the time at the dance, which causes Ms. Lynn Thomas to die at the age of 29! Star: Okay, not hard, but... something. Reighard: If I don't go back in time to stop you from interfering with the event, she will commit suicide. Star: Even if you screw up yesterday, the me from the future from yesterday's gonna keep that from happening. Reighard: You don't know that! When I go back in time, I show your new boyfriend Ms. Lynn Thomas' future. As that happens, he will dump you and will be with her. Star: I beg you, I loved him since the start! Reighard: Well, one thing's for sure, Jackie Lynn Thomas' life will be long and fulfilling with Marco Diaz. Star: Well...! (She kicks him in the face, knocking him out.) Star: Oh, what have I done?! Wait, without his book, he can't go back in time to stop me from kissing Marco. (Star looks at Reighard. He starts to regain consciousness.) I need to do something, quick! (At the school, she puts him in her locker.) Star: Now to get stash this somewhere he can't find it. Or my name isn't...! Jackie: Star Butterfly! (Star turns to see her holding her skateboard as she walks up to her.) You ruined my life! Star: He told you? Jackie: He showed me. I can't believe it! You could have just told me about your crush! I'm sure that I would have understand! Star: I was just nervous 'cause I thought he didn't feel the same way! Jackie: Well, now, you're gonna get a serious punch in the face for what you did! Star: Oh, yeah? Narwhal...! (She kicks Star's wand out of her hand.) Jackie: You won't be using your wand in this fight! We're settling this by kicks and punches. (Star tries to punch Jackie, but she dodges her hits and she kicks her in the stomach, then sweeps her leg at Star's feet, tripping her. She picks her up by the hair and punches her in the face. She then collapses.) Jackie: Do you give up? Star: Marco and me for life. Jackie: Fine. (She cracks her knuckles and raises her fist, ready to punch Star.) Skullnick: Thomas! Jackie: Dang! Skullnick: Detention! Now! Jackie: Lucky, but this isn't over. Skullnick: Are you okay? Star: Just in a little pain, Miss Skullnick. Skullnick: Well, you better get to class right now or you're settling round two with Thomas in detention. Star: Got it. (She looks down and sees the book on the ground and picks the book up.) I'm surprised she didn't take the book. Reighard: But I will! (He tries to grab the book from her, but they instead have a tug-of-war-like fight for it.) Star: Look, it's not that I hate Jackie, I'm jealous of her because she stole my first kiss from me! Reighard: Well, here's my advice! You should have told him when you had the chance! Star: I didn't wanna admit it! I was shy! Reighard: I'm completely done having this conversation with you! Give me back my book! Star: No! (She snatches his book back, then runs.) Reighard: Look out! Star: For what? (She stops on the road and sees a bus come at her. It then runs her over. Reighard becomes shocked and runs to her.) Reighard: My goodness! Star! Speak to me! (Star groans) I thought if I'd gone out with Marco, everything would be different. I've become so selfish ever since yesterday. Reighard: I suppose you want me to save your life? Star: No. Just show me what happens next. (He opens his book and shows a future of her friends, the Diazs and her parents at her funeral.) Jackie: She was a good friend. A dude that can fight monsters and lives in royalty. Tom: Our relationship wasn't long, neither was her life ahead of her. She was an amazing ex-girlfriend. Kelly: We've known each other for a little bit, but could have been best pals and know each other more. (Pony Head sobs): She was my bestie. My girl. My... I just miss her so much! (She cries.) Marco: We were friends for two years, then in love with each other for one day. I wish she was alive. Star: Aww. Reighard: It appears you've won. As you say, fair and square. Star: It doesn't matter if you do. At least I'll die remembered. (She vanishes from existence.) (Reighard looks at his book and feels upset.) (Past Star wakes up from her consciousness and exits the art room. She looks down at her future counterpart's clothes she's wearing, then sees Reighard.) Past Star: Hey, there. Are you some new exchange student? Reighard: No, just a person from another vill... eh, town visiting your hometown. Past Star: You mean a tourist? Reighard: Why... yes. Past Star: What are you doing here? Reighard: Well... (He finds takes out a photo and folds it in halves. He holds it out to past Star.) I've come to give you this. Past Star: Ooh. (She takes it and starts to unfold it, but Reighard snatches it back.) Come on! I wanna see! Reighard: You can't see it, not right now. (He hands her back the photo.) Promise me by any circumstances you won't see it until your marriage. Past Star: Marriage? I don't understand. Reighard: And you won't, not for a long time. Just promise me that you will. Past Star: Okay. But will I see you again? Reighard: I am afraid not. But I will remember you. (He bows and runs off. Star looks at the folded photo and looks back at the now far away Reighard. She then goes back to the school.) (15 years later in Mewni, the adult Star gets fitted for her marriage.) Star: Well, today's the day. Oh, that reminds me. (She takes out the photo from her drawers and unfolds it to reveal her and Marco at the wedding.) Oh, my goodness. (The story ends with Star hugging the photo.)